


rose-scented light kisses the dip of his throat

by crowdedmasks (emptymasks)



Series: When You Kiss Me, I Am Happy Enough to Die [4]
Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: Art, Digital Art, Fanart, Gen, Jewelry, M/M, Submissive Tommy Shelby, Tommy in jewellery, alfie likes to spoil him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 16:58:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20604197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emptymasks/pseuds/crowdedmasks
Summary: A moment filled with smoke and rustling paper, then Tommy’s fingers brush over red leather, rounded corners. He frowns down at the jewellery box, but before he can ask, Alfie pulls the key out of the pocket of his shirt and offers it between two fingers. This time, Tommy leans over the table to reach it, the box held tightly in one hand. His fingertips are cool, his touch tickles a little.A quiet click, a slick turn and the lid opens. Tommy’s eyes widen. He opens his mouth, peals spill over the rim and into his lap. He catches the necklace and carefully pushes it back into its black velvet nest, eyes sparkling.- words from Pandora's Box by Wallissa





	rose-scented light kisses the dip of his throat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wallissa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wallissa/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Pandora's Box](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20420462) by [Wallissa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wallissa/pseuds/Wallissa). 

Tommy looks back at the necklace. Seven rows of pearls, the sapphire in the middle the size of an egg. If Alfie were to guess, he’d assess it at roughly the worth of this house. Tommy’s grip on his hands tightens.

“Let me.”

The paper crinkles as Tommy pulls his hands back. Without hesitation, he leans in, one glittering hand perched on the backrest of the divan, wrist brushing against Alfie’s shoulder. Alfie lifts the choker, feels the weight of it.

It’s cool and wraps tightly around Tommy’s throat, pearly white catching the pink light and contrasting with his skin while the sapphire tries to match the sparkle of his eyes. After it’s fastened, Alfie wraps his hand around it, feeling the warmth of Tommy’s throat underneath the pearls. Tommy’s heartbeat flutters against his palm and his lips part.

**Author's Note:**

> so you're all aware by now given my constant writing of them that i have fallen hard for tommy and alfie since my decision to re-watch peaky blinders.
> 
> can't believe this is the first peaky blinders fanart i've ever made and this is the first thing i draw
> 
> i read this fic a couple days ago and i think it's so beautifully written and thinking about tommy dripping in jewels that alfie bought for him was an image that made me go 'i must paint you' so that i did
> 
> wallissa, i hope this is okay and i hope you like it :)


End file.
